


Scars

by Hxdgewitch



Category: Tales of Arcadia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxdgewitch/pseuds/Hxdgewitch
Summary: Barbara and Walt swap scar stories.





	Scars

His wings flutter instinctively as Barbara continues to dab the washcloth to the cut across his chest. “I have to say, Walter, I expected more from you.” She cocks her eyebrow. “Taken down by a 15-year-old boy in a sweater vest.”

The changeling pouts and avoids looking at her. “So…will it scar?”

“It’s not really that deep so… probably not? I didn’t know trolls scarred at all. You know with stone skin.”

“Oh, quite the contrary.” He holds out the back of his hand and traces a claw across the faded thin line. “Courtesy of Nomura in a bad mood.”

Barbara chuckles. “Seriously? That’s barely a paper cut.” She hesitates for a moment. “Do you want to see something really knarly?”

“Of course.” He chuckles. Barbara tosses the washcloth on the floor as Walter sits back against the bed frame. She lifts her shirt slightly to reveal the horizontal scar, parallel the waistband of her skirt. “What do you think?”

“It’s certainly…oddly placed.”

“It’s my c-section scar, dummy. If you think Nomura’s scary try being cut open and having your organs put in bowls.

“My god, that’s how they do c-sections.”

“Sure is and it’s about as fun as it sounds. Come on.” She kisses the scar on the back of his hand. “I didn’t freak out at yours, don’t you freak out at mine.”

“I’m not freaking out.” He cups her his other hand to her cheek. “I’m just astonished that every day you manage to prove yourself the bravest woman I know all over again.’

“You are so corny. You’re lucky that’s just my type.”


End file.
